For group communications between mobile devices, there exist a number of group communication applications, such as “Push-to-Talk” (PTT) applications, which utilize half-duplex communication between two or more mobile devices. These applications may be utilized on various types of mobile devices, such as smartphones, which may employ a touchscreen interface. In such devices which may have few or no hardware buttons, users must tap or touch the display instead of pressing a traditional hardware PTT button to request/relinquish control of the “floor” in a half-duplex group communication session. This need to touch the display screen can sometimes be problematic in the context of a touchscreen-based device, as it can be difficult to hold and maneuver the device handset while simultaneously touching/manipulating the display screen. The most natural way to operate a handset during a group communication session is in speakerphone mode, which enables the user to hear incoming voice communications and view media content while also making it easier to navigate and manipulate the touchscreen interface as needed.
Of course, one drawback to using the mobile device in speakerphone mode is that it provides little privacy for the participants of the group communication. In order to speak in a more private manner, such as when the user enters a crowded room or when the group conversation veers to sensitive subject matter, the user must take a particular action to switch the device from speakerphone mode to earpiece mode before bringing the handset to his/her ear. Similarly, when the user desires to switch back to speaker mode, the user must take another action to accomplish the switch from earpiece mode to speakerphone mode. Also, when one user in the group switches from speakerphone mode to earpiece mode, or vice versa, there is no way for the other users in the group to know this has occurred.